HIVE's Best Student
by DanieD00
Summary: Jinx feels guilty for imprisoning her old friends, and when she decides to free them, she finds Brother Blood as well. But then Brother Blood reveals what really happened to her parents... which makes her seek revenge... while the HIVE rises up!
1. I Was Once A Normal Girl

This fanfiction was written by me one year ago in german, but i wanted to translate it into english as well. There might be some writing mistakes though. Anyway, i hope you gonna like the story. Took me three years to write it as good as possible. :D Have fun!

Eight years ago, in the outer districts of Jump City

The outer districts of Jump City: Various kinds of wealth are split here. The lower town, where the more or less poor people of Jump City live, and the upper town, where the rich and wealthy families of Jump City live. While the upper town is located in the hills of Jump City and embodies the attractions of the city, the lower town is the complete opposite. From the upper town you have a great sight on the city itself... and at the horizon you can see the island where in a few years the Titans Tower will stand. At one of the highest hills of the city is a little villa, where you can see the industrial district of the City. Amidst the industrial district is a tall building, around 45 metres big. It is the headquarter of ACE Chemicals. From the little villa on the hill, a car drives away. It is a white SUV which drives down to the city.

Murakami Primary School

In a class room with 20 boys and girls is math class. A teacher asks a girl with black, long hair:  
"What is 7 multiplicated with 4?"  
"I... think it's 28. Is that right?" the girl asks.  
"Yes, that's correct. Good."  
The bell rings.  
"Alright, class is over. That was faster than i thought. Well, no homework today. You worked really good. Have a nice day!" the teacher says.  
The boys and girls of the class are happy and leave the class room. The girl with the black hair talks with another girl. The other girl has yellow hair.  
"Finally, school is over! A few minutes more and i would fell asleep. *giggle* You too?"  
"Yep. I just don't like math."  
"Me too, but at least it's easy."  
The girls walk through the halls of the school. The mood here in the school is pretty good.  
"Also, just don't mind the boys in the class. They make fun of everyone."  
"Im trying. They're just stupid and think it's funny to annoy everyone."  
"Boys will be boys... do you have time for next week?"  
"Of course. The last time we met after school is a pretty long time. I think a month."  
"A month and four days to be exact." said the girl with the yellow hair and grins.  
"You always want to be exact, huh?" *giggle*  
"You know me!" *wink*

The girls leave the school and go to the parking lot where they wait till a red car arrives. The girl with the yellow hair waves with her hands to the red car.  
"There's my mom. Alright, Ashley, see you next monday!"  
"See you, Amelia!"  
The girl with the yellow hair enters the car. A few minutes later the white car from the villa appears. It's the mother of Ashley. Ashley enters the car and puts the bag to the seat on her right side.  
"Hey honey."  
"Hi mom."  
"How was school today?"  
"Pretty good! I've got my maths test back! It's an A!"  
"Super!" the mother says happily.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is it right that we have to go to dads work tomorrow?"  
"Yes, we have to. You are a big girl already, but i don't want to leave you alone in the villa, hence why you have to go with me."  
"That's so boring!"  
"I know, Ashley. But when we are done, we'll buy us a looooot of ice cream!"  
"Really?! Can i have strawberry?!"  
"Of course!"  
"Cool!"

The mother drives back to the villa. The streets of Jump City are full of cars. The mother and Ashley hear radio.  
"And now to the "News of the Week!": A masked man in a bat costume prevented a bank robbery in Gotham City. Who could it be and why is he doing this...?"  
"That's crazy." the mother says.  
"I think it's cool. I'd like to help other people too. But of course not in a bat costume."  
"Im pretty sure you will!"  
A few minutes later the car arrives at the villa. Both of them leave the car. The villa has a lot of modern furniture, but the style of the villa itself is rather simple.  
"When will dad come back?"  
"Dad has a lot of work to do. He won't come today, but we'll see him tomorrow."  
"Hm, okay." says the girl hopefully. She sits down at the table and waits for lunch.

At the evening...

Ashley lies in her bed. Her mother walk into the room and give her daughter a kiss.  
"Good night, honey."  
"Good night, mom."  
"Sweet dreams." the mother wishes her daughter.  
"You too." Ashley says and giggles. The mother smiles. When she approaches the door, she sees a drawing at the table.  
"Wow, that's a cool picture. When did you do that?" the mother asks.  
"I did that at noon."  
"Who is that?"  
"Well... i saw her once in a book with a lot of pictures. She's cool and i like her. Especially her hair.  
"Indeed, she is really pretty. That's a great picture." says the mother impressed.  
"You can keep it!" Ashley offers and smiles.  
"Aww... thank you, i'll take it to my room. But now it's time to sleep. Good night!" says the mother and leaves the room. Ashley starts sleeping.

The next day

The mother and Ashley are awake and ready to visit the father. Little Ashley wears a black pullover and violet tights. While she tie up her shoes, she asks her mother something.  
"Mom? As what is dad working?"  
"Oh, dad got a work which takes a lot of time and attention, you know? He is the boss of a big company. Didn't we tell you that once?"  
"Yes, but i meant... what is he doing? What is this company?"  
"The company is called ACE Chemicals. As their boss he has to do a lot for his employees. This is why he is often away. *sigh*"  
"Ohh... okay."  
Both of them enter the car and the mother starts driving.  
"How long does it take till we arrive?" asks Ashley.  
"Not long. Ten minutes."  
"Okay. And we really eat an ice after that?"  
"Hehe, of course!"  
"Cool!"

Ten minutes later

The car arrives the industrial district. The big ACE Chemicals headquarter stands out in the district. There are factories everywhere, from simple can factories to big car workshops and big company buildings. The streets are full of workers and transport cars, and there are only a few people who drive with their personal cars through the streets of the industrial district. The car with Ashley and the mother arrives at the ACE Chemicals headquarter. In front of the building is a big forecourt with a stage, and there are a lot of people. Worker, manager and civilists wait for the presentation to start. The mother parks the car on the other side of the street and then walks with Ashley to the forecourt. They hold their hands so the mother won't lose Ashley in the middle of all the people. Even in the near buildings are people who watch the presentation. The mother and Ashley see the father who is behind the stage and talks with a few people. He sees both of them and smiles, while Ashley waves her hand to him. Ashley and her mother wait until the presentation starts. On the stage is a microphone and a table with a metal box. The father takes the microphone and starts talking.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen! Im very glad that a lot of people decided to visit our presentation about the probably biggest revolution in chemistry humanity has ever seen. So, let's get started."  
The boss walks to the metal box.  
"We from ACE Chemicals want to announce that we are the first concern who managed to decipher and change the dangerous Element 184, or to be more simple, Xenothium."  
The people clap their hands.  
"So, just to refresh your knowledge about Element 184: Xenothium is a liquid and dangerous concentrate which is mainly used as fuel for experimental projects. We use it to find out the effect of various elements if we cross them, like with Lithium. A few days ago our scientists found out that it is possible to change Xenothium and make it for example totally harmless.  
The boss opens the box. There are two phioles with red, fluid Xenothium. He takes one of the phioles and shows it to the people.  
"This phiole contains 100 millilitre of clean Xenothium..."  
He takes the other phiole.  
"... and this is a phiole with 100 millitre of deciphered Xenothium."  
A worker appears and brings a Erlenmeyer flask filled with Lithium. Then he puts the flask on the table.  
The Erlenmeyer flask is filled with Lithium. Clean Xenothium would cause an explosion."  
The boss opens the phiole and empty it into the flask. Blue smoke rises up, but it seems like it's not dangerous.  
"The deciphered Xenothium however... won't cause an explosion."  
The people clap.

Suddenly, the buildings to the left and to the right of the forecourt explode. The people get scared and panic, while the buildings collapse. Ashley and her mother start running.  
"Mom! What about dad!?" the little girl asks scared.  
"I'll have to get you somewhere safe befo..."  
The stage explodes and everyone on it gets killed or badly wounded. The father gets hit by a shatter part of an building, which makes him fall and unable walk since a big metal pole lies on his legs. The mother turns her head around and can't see Ashleys dad anymore. The people run away, while Ashley and her mother try to reach their car. More shatter parts fly in the air. The parts hit more people and smoke rises from all the destruction. Fire is everywhere. In the distance are sirens to hear. Ashley and her mother can't reach the car due to an collapsed building, which makes them search for another way. Suddenly a part of a building to their left explodes and both of them are hit...

Minutes pass away like hours. People are screaming. There is fire. There is smoke...

The sirens get closer and closer.

Half an hour later...

Firefighter and medics have arrived at the area. Rescue teams search the area for survivors. They find the little girl, which surprisingly isn't severly wounded. A few member of the team bring her back to an ambulance. Then she get's stabilized and after a few minutes she wakes up, totally scared. She looks around and sees the chaos. There are shatter parts everywhere. The stage burns and another rescue team is searching for survivors. Policemen closed the area. The girl tries to stand up, but a medic prevents her from doing that. She gets a blanket on her shoulders.  
"Where's my mom?" she asks scared.  
"We'll find your mom, don't worry."  
"I want to my mom!"  
"We're going to find her. Everything is going to be okay."  
The girl looks around and searches after he mother, but she can't find her, though she can see in the distance at the entrance of the ACE Chemicals building a big man with a hood and a robe. He talks with a few manager of ACE chemicals. After a short time he turns around his head and looks to the ambulance. He can see Ashley. It seems like he sighs. Then he goes away. An ACE-Chemicals worker arrives and saw Ashley watching the man.  
"Who was that... and why did he looked at me?" the girl whispers to herself. However, the worker can hear Ashley.  
"The man at the entrance with the robe?"  
"Hmm?! Oh, erm... yes."  
"You are the daughter of Mr. Mayweather, is that right?"  
"Erm... yes?"  
"That's a very important businessman and friend of your father. He was behind the stage and watched the presentation as well. Im pretty sure your father is okay, he always was a pretty tough man." the worker says, trying to calm her down. Ashley sighs and cuddles with the blanket.

Another hour later

The rescue teams stop their search. Ashley is still scared. Two police officers and a man from the rescue team talk to her.  
"Hey, little girl..."  
"Did... did you find my mom? Or my dad?"  
The policemen and the rescue team member make a sad face.  
*sighs* "It... we weren't able to find your parents." the man from the rescue team says slowly, looking down with his head.  
"What?"  
"It seems like... you know... we are sorry..."  
The girl starts to cry. The three men feel guilty for making a little girl cry...

One week later, in a children's home in the lower town

Ashley sits in her room and draws something. At the entrance of the children's home a man appears. The exact same man with the hood and the robe from ACE-Chemicals. He talks to the receptionist in a very calm voice.  
"Good day."  
"Good day. What can i do for you?"  
"A friend gave me a message. His name is Mr. Mayweather. You might know him as the former CEO of ACE-Chemicals." the man says and gives the message to the receptionist. She reads the message. Then she answers the man.  
"In case of death you are responsible for the child... and there are no relatives. I understand... in that case everything i need is your name, the street you live and how i can reach you.  
"Well... about that... im very... discrete."  
"Discrete?"  
"Take this business card."  
The receptionist takes the card. She looks at it. There is just one sentence.  
"The HIVE of Humanity... hmm... whatever... take the door to your right, then open the second room from the left."  
"Thanks." says the man and goes through the door. The children's home feels cold, abandoned and the walls are old and damaged. It is very quiet here. The man arrives at the room and knocks on the door. Then he opens the door slowly.

Ashley looks at the man.  
"Who are you?"  
"Hello. I am a friend. Your father asked me to take care of you if something happens to him."  
"Where are my parents?!"  
"Your parents... they're not here anymore. Your father said i should bring you to me."  
"Okay? And... but i don't even know who you are."  
The man smiles a little. He sits down on a chair and takes down his hood.  
"My name is Brother Blood. And what is your name?"  
"Erm... Ashley. My name is Ashley."  
"Ashley. A cool name. We don't have a lot of time, so we should pack your items and then we go."  
"Where?"  
"A safe place. Where you can live and learn. And there are a lot of other kids."  
"What kind of place?"  
"A place for special kids, like you. Your father sometimes said to me that you always wanted to be a heroine. Maybe you're going to be one in the future."  
"Okay... but i don't know you."  
"Of course you don't. But i always was a good friend of your father, and he gave me the task to take care of you. He's counting on me. Don't worry, when we arrive at the place, everything is okay again."  
*sigh*

A few minutes later...

Brother Blood holds a few items of Ashley, like her folder with drawings. He puts them in the trunk and then enters the car. It's a black car with four doors and it is even armored. The weather is rainy and cold, and there is even fog. Brother Blood starts driving. A few minutes later, the car leaves the city. Nothing happens during their journey. Hours later the car arrives at the mountains a few hundred kilometres from Jump City away.

"So... which grade are you?"  
"Third grade."  
"Oh... good. Where i live are a lot of classes, and of course some third grade classes. Their school year starts this week. I think we can put you in that class. Im sure you can make some friends there since no one knows each other, they're as new as you."  
"Will i see my friends again?"  
"Of course you will. But not now. I promise you that you will get the opportunity to talk with them again."  
"Okay." she says and smiles a little bit.

Fifteen minutes later...

There are two big mountains and several little ones, and while the little ones are full of trees, the tops of the big mountains even have snow. Both of the mountains are around 5000 meters high. Suddenly, the street ends in a forest, but Brother Blood continues to drive. Ashley is confused, but when Brother Blood stops right in front of the mountain, she gets an answer.  
"We have arrived. Wait here." he says. Brother Blood puts out a little device and presses a button. Suddenly, the wall in front of the car opens and frees a path. Ashley is wondering what just happened.  
"What... how? How did you do that!?"  
"Magic."  
Brother Blood puts the device away and continues driving. He drives through a long tunnel, and in the distance you can see more and more lights which are formed like a hexagon. Brother Blood parks near the big hexagon which seems to be a door.  
"There we are. Get out of the car." he says and takes Ashleys items with him. Ashley and Brother Blood go to the hexagon. Then Brother Blood presses a button at the door. The door opens. Behind the door is a elevator with windows. They enter the elevator. Brother Blood puts out his little device again.  
"I'm back. Activate the elevator." Brother Blood says into his device. It seems like it's an communicator.  
The elevator starts slowly. A few seconds later, Ashley can't believe what she sees.

There is a big hall with hexagon walls. Some of them are doors as well and lead to other halls, and people are everywhere. Green little mans, robots, flying students and soldiers with yellow armor and weapons. Additionall elevator at the walls, stairs and above the hall is the room of Brother Blood, where you can look down to all the students. Ashley is overwhelmed, while Brother Blood smiles.  
"Welcome... to your new home. Welcome... to the HIVE-Academy."  
"The... HIVE?"  
"Yes... think of it as an school and a big home. It seems you like it here."  
"I really do. It looks so wonderful." she says overwhelmed.  
The elevator reaches the bottom of the hall and opens. Several soldiers salute Brother Blood and then go on patrol again, and when he and Ashley walk through the big hall, the students greet him friendly. Brother Blood and Ashley walk up the stairs till they arrive at the room of Brother Blood. Two soldiers who stand guard salute him and open the doors to his room. In front of Brother Bloods room is another room with a sign: Council. When Ashley walks into the room, she looks around. There is a big table in the middle of the room, and it seems like it can even be used as a holographic projector. Six chairs are around the table, and at the other side of the table is Brother Bloods desk. Behind the desk is the window which grants a look down to the hall. Several shelfs with folders, which contains information about every student in the Academy. The room looks very invitable overall for a office. Brother Blood walks to his desk and sits down.  
"You can take a seat." he says to Ashley. She goes to the desk, and in front of the desk is an additional chair. She sits down. Brother Blood puts out an empty folder under his desk. Then he searches for another folder, and after a few seconds he find him. On the folder is something written.  
"Student apartments..." she reads.  
Brother Blood opens the folder and searches for an apartment with a free room.  
"Hmm... no... *next page* ... nope... *next page* ... ah.. no... *next page* ah, here we go..."  
Ashley seems inpatient.  
"Mikron O'Genius, Codename Gizmo... and Baran Flinders, Codename Mammoth... we got a winner, i guess." Brother Blood says and moves the folder to Ashley. Then he goes to her.  
"First of all you need a nice apartment to live in. This apartment got a free room, which is big enough for you. You share the apartment with two other boys, but from what i heard from the teachers, they are friendly, so don't worry. Of course, if you doesn't like it, just tell me."  
"Okay... and where do i find that apartment?" she asks.  
"Im going to show you the way. Also, they're going to be your class mates as well. Shall we go?"  
"Yes."  
Brother Blood nods and puts the folder away. Then they leave the room. Ashley looks at the room with the Council Sign.  
"What is that Council?"  
"Oh... it's something like a teachers office. We're discussing very important things there."  
"Ohh, okay."

A few minutes later...

Brother Blood and Ashley walk through a long floor. The walls and halls in the Academy were built like hexagons, and everywhere is light. On the other side of the hall is a wonderful tree with green leaves. A few students pass by and greet both of them. When they arrive, Ashley sees more than just a tree. It's like an Arboretum with apartments in it. The great Arboretum is built like an hexagon, and inmidst of it is the tree, and grass. Around the tree are stairs which lead to the apartments.  
"Wow... what is this?"  
"This is one of our many Arboretums. Students live there. Your apartment is in this Arboretum, so you should remember this path. Follow me." he says and walks up the stairs. He approaches the first door on his right and looks at it.  
"This is your apartment." he says and knocks two times at the door. A boy, two heads bigger than Ashley, opens the door.  
"Hello Mammoth."  
"Oh... erm, good day, Brother Blood!"  
"I know this is very surprising, but i want to introduce you to Ashley. She joined the Academy today. I gave her the free room in your apartment. Ashley is also one of your class mates. I would be very grateful if you would show her the whole Academy."  
"Oh, of course, no problem!"  
"Thanks. That's it already. I'll leave you two alone then. Be nice to her."  
"Yes, Brother Blood!" he says. Brother Blood leaves both of them. Ashley seems shy.  
"Hey! My name is Mammoth, as you already noticed, hehe."  
"Em... hey."  
"Come in." he says friendly. Ashley approaches the door and finds herself in a little hall.  
"Alright, so, em...my room is the next door right. The door on your left leads to your room, and the next door leads to Gizmo's room. The bathroom is in front of his room. When you go through the little hall you find our little living room and kitchen. We got some movies, a few games, books and a LOOOOOOOOOOOOT of ice! *cough* Apricot is mine! *cough*"  
Ashley giggles. She walks through the little hall and follows Mammoth to the living room. Ashley feels safe and comfortable in the room even though it is a little bit untidy. There is also a timetable on the wall, and a clock.  
"Oh, one thing, your room already got every book you need for class, so there is no need to ask after them in Brother Bloods office."  
"Good to know... but..."  
Mammoth turns his head to Ashley.  
"...where is that other student, Gizmo? Isn't he here right now?"  
"He's always working at some weird electronic devices. I think right now he's pretty concentrated, so we'll better be quiet, hehe. I'll show you your room." Mammoth says and walks to Ashleys room. He opens the door, but interestingly, there is nothing in it besides a shelf with the books and a bed. But there are some yellow shining spots in the air.  
"What are these spots?" she asks.  
"Oh, that's the cool thing about getting a new room. These spots are some sort of furniture. And here's the trick: Go to one of the spots, look at them and then think of something you really need in your room and see what happens." he says. Ashley approaches a spot in front of her bed and then she looks at it. After a few seconds, a desk with pens and a lot of paper is materialized.  
"Woah... what was that?! I only saw this in movies!"  
"I know, it's really cool. You think of something and it gets mater... materi... *sigh* you know what i mean. Play a little bit around and fill your room with furnitures, we'll show you the HIVE later." Mammoth says and leaves the room. Ashley fills her room with the things she need: The desk with the pen and paper, a table with a mirror, a closet with cloth and a shelf with fantasy books. A few of the books have a unicorn as symbol...

Five minutes later...

Ashley is drawing a unicorn, when suddenly a loud and high voice is to hear. She leaves her room and looks into the hall. Gizmo's door suddenly opens and a little man without any hair and a green suit appears. There is also loud music in Mammoths room to hear.  
"God damnit, Mammoth! Didn't i already told you like, THOUSAND times that you shouldn't do so much noise?!" Gizmo screams. Gizmo turns his head around and sees Ashley.  
"And who are you!?"  
"Erm... hey. My name is Ashley. You are Gizmo, right?"  
"The one and only! Anyway. Mammoth!" he screams again. Mammoth turns down the volume of his music and walks out of his room. Mammoth smiles.  
"Yes?"  
"Oh... you think thats funny, right?"  
"Pretty much, yep." he smiles.  
"Just turn down your music, it's bad anyway. If you ever turn the volume up to 80 again, i'll use my cool new device to deactivate your radio!"  
"That was 50."  
"... That was 50?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh... don't turn the volume up to 50 again!" Gizmo says and then walks back into his room again. He closes the door. Mammoth giggles, while Ashley smiles.  
"You know... sometimes you just have to tease Gizmo, it's just too much fun." he says.  
"I heard that!" Gizmo screams, while Mammoth laughs and Ashley giggles.  
Mammoth walks into his room again, but Ashley asks him before he can close the door.  
"You know... i've never seen people like you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When Brother Blood brought me to the HIVE, there were so much people i never imagined they would exist. Green little mans, like aliens, big robots... you seem pretty sporty and strong and Gizmo looks like one of the workers of my father."  
"Oh, well..."  
"Where am i anyway? I mean, it's cool here, but..."  
Suddenly, Gizmo's door opens again. He answers Ashley.  
"Brother Blood brought you to the HIVE Academy because he thought you are pretty powerful."  
"Powerful?"  
"Yep... well, every student here is a specialist in a certain area. Some of us can fly, other people, like Mammoth, are pretty damn strong and other can even use magic. Well, and im just pretty clever and good at building useful devices." Gizmo explains.  
"By the way, what is your special ability?" Mammoth asks curious.  
"Erm... im pretty good in language, maths and..."  
"Not that. I mean superpowers. Something really really useful, like the abilities the superheroes in movies have."  
"Oh... i don't have any. At least i don't know any."  
Both of them look puzzled.  
"What?" both of them ask simultaneous.  
"I don't have any."  
"Then how did you got here?" asks Mammoth.  
"Brother Blood brought me out of the children home in Jump City. He wants to protect me. He also meant he was a friend of my father."  
"Okay... interesting. Anyway, im sure you'll get something special sooner or later." Mammoth says. Gizmo walks back into his room, and Mammoth does the same. Ashley also walks back into her room again.  
"That was weird..."

Two weeks passes by...

Class room of Dark Way Prep 3C

The seating plan of the class rooms is similar to a university. That means, the tables and chairs stand like a semi circle with stairs in the mid. Down at the bottom of the class room is Brother Blood who writes down a few math tasks. Ashley, Mammoth and Gizmo are neighbours. Suddenly, the ring bells.  
"What... we're already done? Good... you can leave the class now, students. Have a nice day." Brother Blood says to the whole class. The students leave the class room.  
"So this is lunch break now, right?"  
"Yes. Oh yeah, you never ate something here, right? It's like an cafeteria. Just watch what we do and do the same." Gizmo says to Ashley.

The three friends walk through the halls of the HIVE-Academy. Some of the halls have additional paths to other rooms so everything is connected. Again, the walls here have a hexagon shape and shine. Ashley, Mammoth and Gizmo arrive the stairs and go down to the cafeteria. Even though there are a lot of students eating in the cafeteria, a few tables are empty. Gizmo and Mammoth walk to the tabletts and take one, including fork and knife. Ashley makes exactly what they do and follows them.  
"So, Ashley. The cafeteria is always open and there are 4 menus you can choose from. Menu 1 and 2 is usually stuff like sausage, some vegetables, potatoes, you know what i mean. Menu 3 is vegetarian and menu 4 is salad which you can make yourself. Pretty decent if you ask me. You can see at the wall what the cafeteria is cooking today. And... meh, just lame stuff. I'll go for salad." Gizmo says and goes to the salad menu. Mammoth follows him, while Ashley takes a look at the vegetarian menu.  
"Hmm... i always wanted to try spring rolls and rice. Well, can't hurt to try it." she thinks and goes to the vegetarian menu. She puts her tablet on the food distribution. A HIVE soldier - who wears a cooking apron and a cook hat - cooks her lunch. After a minute it's done. The lunch - twelve rolls, and a good amount of rice with some sweet sour sauce - smells and look nice and fresh. She walks to Gizmo and Mammoth which already sit at a table. They wait for her. Then Ashley sits down.  
"Oh... spring rolls are good as well." Gizmo says when he sees Ashleys lunch.  
"Well, i always wanted to try them." Ashley says and smiles.  
The three start eating. After a few minutes, a group of six rather big and unfriendly looking people appear. Gizmo notices the group. His eyes are getting bigger, and it seems like his mood is getting worse.  
"Grr..."  
"What's wrong, Gizmo?" Ashley asks.  
"That's Skully and his group of retarded primates."  
Ashley and Mammoth watch the group.  
"Who are they?" she asks.  
"These idiots think they're like the kings of the Academy. They're arrogant, asocial and insult everyone who is not like them. A lot of people are scared by these guys, but Brother Blood cant do anything apparently. They probably search a new victim. That's probably gonna be you."  
"Me?! But i didn't do anything!" she says scared.  
"Yeah, but it's enough for them to know that you are the only one in the Academy who doesn't have any kind of powers."  
Suddenly, the group notices Ashley, Gizmo and Mammoth. They get closer.  
"Oh well... now we've got a problem."  
"Who's Skully?"  
"Skully is the biggest one of them. He's the one with that long blue hair and that weird black uniform. He can punch almost as hard as Mammoth."  
The other five boys of the group have colorful, sometimes long and sometimes short hair and wear long robes and black boots. Skully talks to them in a very disturbing dark voice.

"Who do we have here, boys. Giz, lil Mammoth and... oh, i remember you, you're that girl Brother Blood brought us. Is it true that you are pretty much useless to the Academy?"  
"Dude, leave her alone." Mammoth says and stands up.  
"Why? I just want to talk with her."  
"It's okay, Mammoth. Calm down." Ashley says.  
"Yeah, Mammoth. Calm down." Skully says.  
"Em... so, you are Skully, right?"  
"Indeed, that's who i am. You know, i was wondering why people like you even get a chance to visit the HIVE Academy."  
"I guess i was lucky..."  
Skully and his group starts laughing.  
"Lucky?! C'mon... lil girl, you better leave this Academy, because if not this is going to be your greatest hell. I don't like people who aren't like me. But i hate people who think they can enter the Academy without showing some effort AND sit on my damn chair!"  
One of the boys draws Gizmo away and throws his food on his suit. Mammoth helps Gizmo. Skully takes a water bottle from another student, opens it and then let it run out on Ashleys hair. Then he laughs. Ashley is scared and walks to Gizmo. Ashley, Gizmo and Mammoth walk out of the Cafeteria...

The evening...

Gizmo and Mammoth are in the living room and watch TV. Ashley is in her room and draws.  
"Mammoth?"  
Mammoth turns his head to Gizmo.  
"It's not like i don't like Ashley, but she doesn't fit in the Academy."  
Mammoth sighs.  
"She can't use magic, she doesn't know how to develop some devices... she's just a normal girl. I really wonder how she got in here. Look at us. You've got into the Academy because you are overwhelmingly strong and i got here because i was something like a rebel and just loved to build dangerous devices. But Ashley..."  
"Yeah... but she's friendly. And she's pretty good in class, so we can always ask her for the homework."  
"Homework? Really? It's not about homework. It's about us, a group which is pretty weak because of her third member. *sigh* I don't want to imagine tenth grade. The tenth graders always talk about a final exam where you have to prove that you are a useful team member."  
"Man... that's seven years, don't worry. Maybe someone can teach her to use weapons."  
"Hopefully. It looks like she's just shy that brought more fear than bravery into the academy."  
Mammoth nods.  
"Anyway, i'll gotta sleep. Good night." Gizmo says and stands up. He walks into his room. Mammoth sighs and is about to enter his room, when he noticed that the door of Ashleys room is a little bit open. He looks through the room and can see how Ashley is drawing. He knocks at the door. Ashley turns her head around.  
"Hey Mammoth. Come in."  
"Hi. I just wanted to say good night. What are you drawing?"  
"Oh... well, take a look."  
Ashley shows Mammoth her drawing. It's a women with a black robe with red stripes and red horn shaped hair. She seems to be a witch.  
"She looks cool."  
"Thanks. I watched cartoons when i came back from home, and i always loved it when she appeared. I think she looks cool. This is why i like to draw her."  
Mammoth looks at the other drawings.  
"I could never draw as good as you." he says and laughs.  
*giggles* "I bet you could. Your hands might be a little bit too big but practice makes the master."  
"I guess, hehe. You feel okay?"  
"I think so."  
"Don't worry about Skully. He's an Idiot, but we're here for you."  
"Thanks, Mammoth."  
"Good night, Ashley."  
"Good night."

Mammoth leaves the room, while Ashley draws a few minutes more. The TV turns off. She looks at the clock. It's 9:30 PM. She decides to go to bed...

Days and weeks, months and years passes by in the Academy. Ashley, Gizmo and Mammoth settle down more and more in the Academy. They write dozens of exams, develop posters and other things for the class and learn for the life. And of course, they also learn how to fight, more about psychology and everything you can use against enemies in a fight. During that time, the Academy changes. A very big area was built, the experimental area, which is forbidden for students. No one really knows what happens there...

Five years later, chemistry class

The three little students grown up. While Gizmo and Mammoth almost look like in the present time, Ashley still has black, long hair. She wears a violet jacket and a blue jeans. Brother Blood is teaching the class and writes down a formula. The chemistry class has several shelfs with tools for experiments. Erlenmeyer flasks, tripods, elements like Caesium, Iod or Neon can be found here. There are four rows with tables. Ashley, Gizmo and Mammoth sit in the last row. Brother Blood finishes the formula and then talks to the students.

"Now that we completed the theoretical part, we can finally start the first experiment of the new school year. Finally, if you ask me." he says. Brother Blood walks through the rows slowly.

"Everyone of you possesses a certain gene. That gen gives you your abilities, or at least grants you a major advantage. One of you might be very intelligent... another one could be very strong, or able to fly... and that all because of one single gene. No one knows that. Besides the HIVE. The gene is, to be exact, a connection of various elements. We'll take me as an example. As you already know, i am able to control the mind of a certain person if i wish to. The gene that makes that able lies in my brain. It is connected by the elements lead, Iod, Yttrium and Molybdenum. While we know that these genes exist, we still don't know why. And here is the interesting part now: Everyone of you is going to find out which elements your gene is connected with. Before class started i've prepared a few vitrines with all elements. Yes, even Uranium. The material you need is written on the blackboard, as well as a guide. Get some safety goggles and then the materials. If you want to ask me something, go ahead. Write down, what elements your gene is connected with. Im sure it's going to be very interesting."

The students go to the vitrines and take materials and elements. Mammoth and Gizmo are curious, only Ashley stays cold and bored, since she doesn't have any powers.  
"Man... finally something interesting!" Gizmo says excited. Mammoth nods. All three get the materials and bring them to their table. Then they remove everything unnecessary so there is enough place for the material. A few minutes pass by. Then they place an Erlenmeyer flask on the table. To find out what elements they have, they use a drop of their own blood.  
"Pretty macabre." Ashley comments.  
"Kinda. But it's not like we have to amputate something." Mammoth says.  
"True." says Ashley  
"So, who likes to start?" asks Gizmo  
"Me." says Ashley cold

A few minutes passes by. All of them are concentrated and write down what they see. Brother Blood starts talking.  
"Now that you prepared every elements, you just need one last thing. Take a little bit of Brom from the vitrine and fill it in your Erlenmeyer flask. After that the elements will form into a little lump. Then you can decipher them with the Xenothium which is already in the flask. Ashley, can you please come over here, i have to talk with you." he says. Ashley walks to Brother Blood.  
"Mammoth?"  
"Hm?"  
"Don't you think we should let her do the final step for the experiment. She doesn't have any powers after all, and she also doesn't seem to be happy right now. And you know that she loves chemistry."  
"That's true. Yeah, okay." Mammoth says. While Mammoth writes something down on his sheet of paper, Gizmo gets the last element they need. Ashley and Gizmo come back at the same time.  
"Hey. We decided that you should fill the Brom into the flask. Mammoth should normally do that, but you always loved to make the final step in experiments, just to see what happens."  
Ashley smiles a little bit.  
"Ah, well. If you say so." she says and smiles.  
Ashley takes the bottle and moves it slowly to the Erlenmeyer flask. Then she empties the bottle, but interestingly, there is nothing liquid coming out of the bottle, and Brom is liquid. Instead, a red gas comes out of the bottle.  
"Hm.. there is something wrong. Is that really Brom, Gizmo?" Ashley wonders.  
"Erm..."  
Ashley turns the bottle around and searches for a name. Mammoth notices that there is a lump, but somehow it moves and gets bigger.  
"Guys..." Mammoth says worried. Gizmo takes three steps back from the flask. Ashley turns her head around and notices that the lump is getting on fire.  
"What the... wait... this isn't Brom..." she realizes. She turns the bottle around and finally finds a element name: Neon.  
"Wait?! THAT'S NEON?! GET AWAY FROM TH...!?" she screams. Suddenly, the Erlenmeyer flask explodes, causing the fire alarm to go on. Smoke rises up in the room and the students panic. Mammoth flies into the table behind him because of the explosion, Gizmo get's a splinter at his shoulder. Brother Blood takes cover as the explosion happens. A female scream is to hear. The table of Ashley, Gizmo and Mammoth is completly destroyed, and when the smoke vanishes, Ashley lies on the ground, with several splinters in her entire body. Her face and parts of her body were burned away, and blood is everywhere. Everyone in the room feels the pain when Ashley screams. Brother Blood sees her heavily wounded student and calls the medics. Then he goes to Ashley. After a minute, a team of medics arrives and take the bleeding Ashley with them. Brother Blood goes with them and leaves the room with the medics. You can still hear her screams. Almost every student in the class is shocked...

Fifteen Minutes later...

Gizmo and Mammoth are still shocked and don't speak a single word. They're in the big hall but just stare on the ground guilty. Two HIVE soldiers approach and speak with them.  
"Are you Gizmo and Mammoth?" one of the soldiers ask.  
"Y...yes."  
"Follow us."  
Both students follow the soldiers. The soldiers walk up the stairs. Gizmo and Mammoth realize that they go to the office of Brother Blood, who is already staring at them from the window in his room. Brother Blood looks cold. When they arrive, the guards open the doors. Brother Blood sits on his chair and looks at them. They're afraid, but eventually walk into his office.  
"Sit down." he says.  
Gizmo and Mammoth take a seat.  
"How... do... i... start..."  
Gizmo and Mammoth look at the table and try not to get any eye contact with Brother Blood.  
"Who of you made that giant mistake?"  
No answer.  
"Wasn't the task clear enough? Did someone thought that was funny?"  
Still, no answer.  
"Who. Was. It?"  
It's absolutely quiet in the room. After a few seconds, Gizmo raises his hand without saying a word. Brother Blood shakes his head while looking at Gizmo.  
"I have to admit... while the accident destroyed a good part of the room, i can't say it is really horrible what happened. Seems like Ashley wasn't lucky... or was she?" he says. Gizmo and Mammoth are confused.  
"Not horrible?! Are you joking?! I've killed her! I never heard ANYTHING of her after that!" Gizmo says guilty.  
"She isn't dead."  
"She... is not?" Gizmo asks.  
"No." Brother Blood answers. He stands up, walks to the big table with the holographic projector and presses a button. Suddenly, in the middle of the table a hologram appears. Then Brother Blood presses a few other buttons Gizmo and Mammoth can't see. A projection of a tank with a female person is visible. It seems to be Ashley, but her wounds almost vanished.  
"What is this?" Mammoth asks.  
"This is a part of the experimental area. Ashley was going to die if we wouldn't brought her into the tank. The tank contains several regenerating liquids. We found out that she was contained with Neon, but interestingly, the Neon didn't killed her when we put her into the tank. It even helped regenerating her wounds, hence why we've put in Neon into the tank. This is also why the liquids in the tank are violet, and i think we know why."  
"What's happening in there?" Gizmo asks and takes a closer look at the projection.  
"Oh, don't worry. She is going to be the same girl she always was... at least if we talk about the character."  
"Wait, what?" Mammoth asks and looks at Brother Blood confused. Gizmo looks at the tank and sees how Ashley sometimes move her hand a tiny bit."  
"You can visit her in two weeks at the hospital station. You get your punishment later. Dismissed." Brother Blood says and deactivates the projection. Two soldiers walk into the room. They bring the students out of the room.  
"Wait. What did he meant with "the character?" Mammoth asks.  
"I don't know. I just hope she's okay." Gizmo says to him. Both of them walk down the stairs.  
"Stay cool, man... we can't do anything but wait till the two weeks are over..." Mammoth says to him. Gizmo sighs.

The next weeks passes by very calm, and nothing happens in the Arboretum. The halls of the Arboretum they live in still get terrorized by Skully and his group...

Two weeks later...

After class, Gizmo and Mammoth walk to the hospital station. When they arrive they see a few HIVE soldiers guarding the hospital.  
"What brings you to the hospital station, students?"  
"Brother Blood told us we could visit one of our students and friends today."  
"Ah, you mean the one from the experimental area. Brother Blood told us you would come. Gizmo and Mammoth, right?"  
Both nod.  
"Room 4. Please don't make any loud noises, there are a few other students who want to sleep."  
Gizmo and Mammoth walk through the halls of the hospital station and arrive at Room 4.

Room 4 looks like a normal patient room. Bed, mirror, a little room with toilet, shower and sink, a table and two stairs, a TV and a shelf with a few books and a window with a projected, blue river on the other side.

Suddenly, Ashley wakes up and breathes really fast. She calms down fast and looks around.  
"Where... where am i? Am i dead? Mom? Dad?" she thinks. She tries to stand up, but everything hurts, and so she decides to lay down again.  
"What is this room?"  
The room is quiet. It's like she is in a picture and can't move. She slowly turns her around to the side where she can see a mirror and the door. Headaches. She tries to look in the mirror but fail because the mirror is too high. Suddenly, the sink in the other room opens.  
"What was that?"  
The door opens slowly. Gizmo takes a look and sees Ashley. Gizmo and Mammoth walks into the room and are shocked when they see Ashley.  
"Gizmo? Mammoth? Where am i and what happened?" she asks confused.  
"W... what the hell happened to you!?" Gizmo asks shocked.  
"What do you mean? Am i dreaming or is it really over? Is this a hospital?"  
"Yeah... you live, but you... erm, you look pretty weird." Mammoth answers.  
"Oh really? I was hit by an explosion, what do you think?" she asks sarcastic.  
"That's not what i meant. You don't have any wounds, as if nothing happened. But... you just look different."  
"What?"  
"Well... you... Mammoth, get the mirror. Your eyes... your hair, even your damn skin... as if you are someone completely else."  
Mammoth takes the mirror from the wall and shows him to Ashley. She takes a look into the mirror, and is afraid. The eyes are pink and cat like, the skin is completely pale and the black hair turned pink. She doesn't know what to say. She just looks into her own eyes.  
"Man... this is heavy stuff." Mammoth says. Ashley gets angry and looks away. Suddenly, the mirror breaks and a few little violet particle rise up.  
"What the hell?! How did that happen?!" Gizmo asks.  
Brother Blood walks into the room.  
"Neon-Xenothiumparticles, Gizmo."  
"Neon-Xenothium?"  
Brother Blood takes a seat at the table.  
"Could you let us alone for two or three minutes. I have to talk with her. Privatly. You can talk with her when im done."  
Gizmo and Mammoth leave the room. Ashley watches Brother Blood with a suspecting look.

"So... it happened something very... fascinating, as you might saw."  
"Fascinating?!"  
"Two weeks ago, Gizmo used the wrong ingredient to finish our experiment. And you've got almost killed by the explosion. Interestingly, the elements you've used - Magnesium, Gallium, clean and unstable Xenothium and Neon - causes a reaction in your body when we put you into a tank with several liquids. You would be dead if we wouldn't used you as a test subject.  
"A testsubject?"  
"Yes. That was the only way to save you. We've built that very tank in the experimental area. It should normally be used to regenerate wounds of HIVE soldiers while hoping they would get stronger. But since we only had you, we've put you into that tank. It was more complicated than we thought. Your body didn't react at first with the liquids. This is why we've put Neon into the tank. Surprisingly the tanks liquids turned violet. Both of your friends saw you in that tank."  
"But why am i pale? What happened to me?!"  
*sigh* "Unfortunately, these are side effects. We examined what happened. You changed physically."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Besides the obvious changes like your pale skin, the major changes occured in your body. Your bones got stronger, flexible, especially in the legs and your arms."  
"So what does that mean?"  
"That means you can hit harder in a fist fight, or run faster and you are more athletic than ever. But that's not everything. A few parts in your body changed. For example, your lungs work better. But also things like not being able to get kids anymore..."  
Ashley sighs.  
"But there is something very interesting. We've found several Neon particle inside your body which were connected with other elements. It seems like a gene mutated. While you slept the things in the room sometimes broke. We were curious and watched that, so we've put a few little items like a pen at the table. Every time you moved your hands or your head, one of the items broke. It seems like you mutated a gene which gives you the ability to manipulate chances of possible events in your near. We call that "Probability Manipulation." Or, to make it simple, if you want to destroy or change something, just think of what you want to do with that very item. Or person."  
"I... can manipulate what i want just with my mind?"  
"Kind of. Let's pretend i want to throw a coin into the air. Head is luck, number is bad luck. Every normal person would think, that's a fifty fity chance. You dont. If you want Head, think of it, and you get head. You are the one who decides what happens next. And there is even more. This night you broke the table because you moved your hand too fast. There was a violet... lightning, which came out of your hand and destroyed it."  
"Oof..."  
"Don't worry. You'll get used to it. We all did when we got our powers. Normally we don't let students walk into the gym outside of class, but i've told the soldiers to let you in. They know who you are, so if you want to practice, visit the gym."

Brother Blood walks to the door.  
"Oh, one last thing. I've heard that your class mate Skully almost killed one of my students. I've already sentenced him to work in the kitchen, but it looks like he doesn't like to do that. I know you two don't like each other. If he should ever annoys you... the guards won't attack you. I would be very thankful if you would try your powers on him. Have a nice day and get well soon..."

"Luck... and bad luck... luck... and bad luck..." she whispers to herself...


	2. The Wicked Witch

The next days pass by quiet and with a cold vibe. A lot of the class mates are still shocked about the incident in chemistry class. Three days after the visit, Mammoth and Gizmo go with Ashley back to their apartment. Her class mates can't really recognize her anymore, it's like she is a completely new student. Ashley still continues being apathic.

Five days later...

Gizmo and Mammoth watch TV, while Ashley is in her room. Both of them talk.

"You know", says Gizmo "something is... different. And i don't mean her pale skin."

"What do you mean then?"

"Her personality. When we brought her out of the hospital station, she looked pretty... cold, you know what i mean?"

"Yes, i know. You're right. Wonder what she's doing right now..."

"Guess she's hearing music or draws something."

Mammoth nods. Ashley indeed sits at her desk, but she stares at her drawing. It's always the same sentence she whispers to herself.

"Luck... or bad luck... luck... or bad luck..." she says, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, but her eyes are always focused on the drawing.

"Something is missing. Something... that makes it interesting..." she whispers.

She takes a pen and draws some more. Every line she draws looks perfect, as if a famous artist had drawn them. It's as if she is possessed by something.

"Done."

She takes another look at her drawing. The drawing shows her in a black robe, with violet shoulder covering. Striped tights in violet and black and high shoes. And the most interesting part: Hair, formed like horns and bound with hairband which form two tips.

"Time to visit the tailor."

Ashley opens the door. Gizmo turns his head around and watches her leaving the apartment.

"Hm. Looks like she got an idea or something. She had a sheet of paper with her." he says to Mammoth.

Ashley walks through the halls of the Academy, focused of finding the tailor in the highest section of the Academy - the section where Brother Bloods room and the Council is located. A lot of students aren't in the halls anymore since it's 10 PM. However, there are a few HIVE soldiers which patrol the halls.

"I hope im not too late. The tailor is always open at this time since he doesn't like to work when there are more than hundred students waiting for some clothes."

She walks to the elevator, then she activates it. The Academy looks and feels very cold when no students walk through the halls anymore. A lot of the lights in the entrance hall - where she right now is - are out already, and only a few are still on. After a minute the elevator arrives at the highest section of the Academy. Ashley leaves the elevator and walks to the tailor, when suddenly Brother Blood appears.

"Hello Ashley. What leads you at the evening in my section?"

"I'll have to go to the tailor."

"Then you should run. I've talked with him lately. He said he won't come back till next week."

"Thanks for the advice."

Brother Blood nods and walks to his room, while Ashley starts running. She arrives at the hangar. In the hangar are several helicopter like vehicles, the HIVE gunships. These gunships don't fly with rotors, instead, they can hover a few hundred meters without any devices. They have a hexagon pattern and are well armored. The first section of the hangar alone got slots for 30 gunships, and there are six sections. At the exit of the hangar, she can see the tailor, and runs to him. The tailor seems old, and is packing his items away to leave the Academy.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"I know it's very late and we should ask you at 6 PM for clothes, but i really need..."

"The youth... always too late, no matter where and when, but at least they're always polite... what do you need?"

"I... i have a drawing. Could you do these clothes for me?"

The man takes the drawing and looks at it.

"Hm... yes, this looks good, i can work with that. Alright, little lady. First of all, i need your name, your class and grade and of course how tall you are... just in case something is wrong with your cloth."

"Ashley Mayweather, Junior HIVE, eight grade in Dark Way Prep. Im 5,8 feet tall."

"Good. You're lucky, i do have the robe already. Just stay here while im making your stuff. It won't take much longer than an hour. In the meantime..."

The man opens a box, which contains a few robes. He takes one of the robes and give it to Ashley.

"... you can take this robe. You can try the robe inside my transport car."

The tailor starts working, but Ashley decides to watch the tailor...

Half an hour later, in the apartment

Gizmo and Mammoth turn the TV off.

"Where is Ashley? She should come over here now..." Gizmo says.

"She could be everywhere. She'll come back. We just leave the door open and then she can walk in."

"I guess. Well then, good night."

"Good night."

Mammoth walks into his room and closes the door. Gizmo turns the lights of the apartment off and want's to go into his room, but then he looks into Ashleys room. There are drawings everywhere.

"What the hell did she do...?" he wonders and then decides to sleep. He closes the door and walks into his room...

The next day...

Mammoth wakes up and hears someone in the bathroom. It's 8 AM. He walks out of the room.

"Seems like Ashley is back."

Mammoth walks to the kitchen and looks into the fridge.

"Hm.. hm... always the same. But im soooooooooo hungry. Well, food is food i guess..." he thinks and just takes some things without looking what it is as long as it is delicious and rich of calories for his big, muscular body. Then he turns the TV on. Gizmo walks out of his room and walks into the living room.

"Good morning, Mammoth."

"Hey Gizmo."

"Do we have some buns left?"

"Yep. In the fridge are some buns to freshen."

Gizmo opens the fridge and takes out a few buns. He puts them into the oven. Then he turns the oven on.

"Im just realizing i didn't tell you what Skully is about to do later." says Mammoth."

"Oh really? What is this idiot doing again?"

"He want's to attack See More after class. He followed him the last days. Im wondering why Brother Blood didn't threw him out of the Academy already."

"If i would be taller, i would so punch him in the face."

"I could, but they are too much and we never had combat experience."

Gizmo nods.

"He threatened us too."

"What?!"

"He said to me if we would disturb him once more, he would kill us."

"Oh great, really. You are the only one who can really fight, i don't have any useful devices for a battle or a gun and Ashley, well, let's better not talk about that."

"Don't worry. We'll just leave him alone."

"If you say so..."

The bathroom door opens and Ashley walks out. She looks completely different.

"Hey boys. How do i look?" she asks curious.

Mammoth turns his head to Ashley and makes big eyes. Gizom walks to the hall where Ashley is.

"I thought i could use a new fashion style."

Gizmo investigates her robe.

"If im correct, that robe is made out of cotton and damn 4X flexible Steel! This isn't just a robe, this is a damn armor! And it looks really good too." Gizmo says impressed.

"Indeed, that looks really good."

Ashley smiles, but she forgot one important thing.

She puts out her hairbands and then takes her long hair and forms it to a horn with two little tips on the left side. She does the same thing for the right side.

"Now im done."

"Not bad. Man, you look like a real HIVE student now, if you know what i mean." Mammoth says.

"At least no one can say i look like a ordinary school girl anymore."

She walks into the living room and sits down on the sofa.

"Ohh... so you went to the tailor, am i right?" Gizmo asks.

"Yup."

"Pretty lucky, he's gone now."

"Lucky... yeah... that fits. I just can't wait for class anymore, i'd like to know how the others will react when they see me."

"Hehe, yeah. But for now let's make some breakfast..." Mammoth says.

Hours passes by like seconds. The class mates - besides Skully, who just skips class - are impressed about her new look. Even Brother Blood is impressed. Ashley is motivated and works really good the whole day, and after the lunch break, she walks back to the apartment, while Gizmo and Mammoth are still eating. Suddenly, in the hall which leads to her Arboretum, she finds a dozen of students in a half circle. She can hear the voice of a well known person: Skullys voice. Ashley walks through the half circle and watches how Skully and his group punch See More.

"How do you like that, One Eye?!"

See More tries to talk but they continue attacking him relentlessly. Skully notices the girl with the pink hair, but he doesn't know it's Ashley.

"Oh wow, who is that sweet girl we got here?" he asks and grins. While the others punch See More, Skully looks directly into Ashley's eyes.

"Man... you're really cold looking, you know that? I don't like people like you. I never saw you until now..."

Skully walks around Ashley.

"... did you know that i don't like people who get into the Academy without putting any effort to it? You better leave, girl."

Suddenly, Ashley starts talking. She speaks very cold.

"If i would you, Skully... i would leave him alone."

Skully laughs.

"Pfff, haha. Are you joking? What could YOU do to me, huh? You're a damn girl and you look stupid. It's not Halloween yet. Go away, god damn it, before you get a problem too."

Skully gets closer to Ashley, but Ashley doesn't look scared. She still looks into his eyes.

"Oh, we've got a brave one here, boys..." says Skully and tries to scare Ashley. Ashley still doesn't react. Skully pushes Ashley away.

"Go. Away."

"No."

"Hrmpf... alright... you're gonna regret that, you little bitch." he says and forms his right hand to a fist. Then he attacks Ashley. Ashley dodges his fist, then takes his arm and drags him down. After that, she kicks him into his face.

"Alright, now you're dead! Boys, kill that little bitch already!" he screams to his group. Skullys group leaves See More alone and attacks Ashley. The group runs to Ashley, but Ashley can jump over them and is able to kick someone into his back. She is surrounded by the group. Suddenly, someone want's to ram Ashley. Ashley dodges and watches how another group member gets rammed into the wall.

"Dude, not me! The girl, god damn it!" he screams. Ashley attacks the both group members at the wall. She forms her hand to a fist and punches the rammer in the face. When she hits him, a few violet Neon-Xenothium particles appear. The group member becomes unconscious. Ashley is impressed and looks at her fist.

"Woah, did i just knocked him out?!" she wonders. Suddenly, someone drags her hair, while another one is about to punch her in the face. Ashley can't escape, but she can dodge, and when the group member in front of her attacks, she dodges with her head, causing the group member to hit his mate. Then Ashley kicks the member in front of her into his soft parts.

"Ohhh my GOOOD, THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!" the member screams and sinks down.

"DUDE, SHES BEATING THESE RETARDS ALONE!" a student says impressed.

As the poor group member sinks down, she kicks him into his face. His nose starts to bleed and he moves away. The group member behind her starts punching into her belly, but Ashley takes his arm. Then she holds his arm as hard as she can, and suddenly his arm begins to pain horribly. The group member lets off of her hair, which makes Ashley able to attack him. As Ashley attacks, another one throws a chair at her. Ashley sees the flying chair and dodges. The chair hits the group member she was fighting with. Skully watches how his group is getting beaten up by one person. He stands up and tries to wake up the unconscious group member.

"WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!" he screams at the unconscious member, but nothing happens.

"Only three guys left!" the students say.

A HIVE soldier appears and want's to intervent. Suddenly, the second group member disarms the HIVE soldier, shoots him into his belly which causes a big wound and then aims at Ashley. Ashley sees how the group member aims at her. She runs to him. The group member starts shooting at her, but Ashley simply jumps around. The weapon gets a malfunction and starts shooting just like that. Ashley jumps into the air and kicks the group member in his head. A laser bullet hits the last standing group member besides Skully.

"AH! YOU SHOT ME, YOU FOOL..."

The group member who got shot sinks down and holds his wound. Ashley beats up the last group member besides Skully and makes him unconscious. Only Skully and Ashley are standing. Skully looks around and sees that everyone of his group members is either wounded, unconscious or fled. He looks at Ashley angry.

"Alright, enough is enough. You had your chance, but now im going to finish you off!"

"Then why don't come over here and try to beat me?"

"Damn witch, im gonna love this." he says and walks to Ashley. Ashley jumps over Skully, but he can drag her leg and lets her fall down. Then he takes up Ashley and throws her into the wall. He takes a few parts of the thrown, now destroyed chair and throws them at Ashley. Ashley sees how Skully is coming closer.

"You will die, you damn little bitch!"

Ashley tries to stand up, but then she remembers something.

"Try your damn luck!" she screams at him. Skully runs to her, but Ashley raises her arm in his direction. She concentrates and right in the moment when Skully jumps onto her, three violet hexes fly out of her hand and hit Skully. The hexes cause explosions and hurl him into the wall. Skully tries to stand up, but Ashley casts more hexes. Skully gets hit by every single hex, and is finally beaten.

"You know, we call scum like you damn witches! THIS IS MY ACADEMY, YOU UNDERSTAND!? MINE! I WON'T...!" screams Skully, but Ashley drags him up and punches him several times into his face till his nose is broken. He falls to the ground and looks up to Ashley.

"Tell... me your damn... name... so i know who i have to... kill... "

"You always insulted and bullied me, make me feel like i was a loser... but know that im going to be your greatest nightmare from now on..." she says and knees down to look into Skullys eyes again.

"Call me Jinx. The Wicked Witch. Or Ashley, if you prefer that." she says and smiles.

"Ashley, you fucki..." he says and then gets another kick into his face by Jinx.

Jinx turns around to the students.

"Jinx! Jinx! Jinx! Jinx!" the students shout out. See More stands up and walks slowly to Jinx.

"Th... thank you... you saved me from these animals..."

"No problem, See More. Are you alright?"

"Yeah... i just... need an doctor. He... he wanted... t-t.t... to kill me." he stutters and hugs Jinx.

"I know. But he won't harm anyone now."

See More still hugs Jinx.

"You can let off me now."

See More stops hugging her.

"Thanks again. I owe you one. If you ever need help from me, Billy or Wykkyd, just tell me."

Jinx smiles. Suddenly, Brother Blood appears. He got a cold look. He takes a closer look at what happened here.

"Can anyone tell me what happened here?" Brother Blood asks the Students and especially Jinx and See More.

"Ashley just beat up the hell out of Skully and his group!" a student answers. Brother Blood looks around. Then he sees Skully and he walks till he stands in front of him. Skully looks up and sees Brother Blood. Then Jinx walks to Brother Blood and stands next before him. They look at Skully down.

"Jinx... Ashl... this little... she beat me up... i..." Skully tries to explain.

"I can see that, Skully... Jinx, right?" he asks and turns his head to Jinx.

"Erm... yes."

"Good name..." he says and nods. He walks away.

"Get a few medics over here. A student did fantastic work." Brother Blood says into his communicator.

"You... will... pay for... this."

"I hope so, Skully. You should get some more people with you next time." she says and walks away. The students follow her. A few minutes later, medics arrive...

At the evening

Jinx walks back into her apartment after eating in the cafeteria with dozens of thankful students. The door is open. She walks in.

"Im back, guys." she says.

Gizmo and Mammoth are in the kitchen and when they see Jinx, they make an impressed face.

"Is it okay if we say you are one hell of a cool girl?" Gizmo asks.

"Did you really punched Skully in the face?!" Mammoth asks.

Jinx smiles.

"A few times, i guess..." *giggles*

"We've heard what happened from the other students. Man, i wish we could have seen that, you know?" Gizmo says.

"The students had their fun, and Skully wont attack anyone again so fast."

"Oh yeah, im pretty sure he wont." he says.

"Anyway, i gotta sleep, im pretty tired. Good night, boys." she says to Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Night." they say...

Three years later...

During the next three years, Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth get to their last school year of the Junior HIVE Academy. Skully got punished by Brother Blood and is now working as a refuse collector with his friends. Jinx decides to finally leave the Academy and take a look what happened during her presence in the HIVE Academy.

She walks to the hangar and takes the next transport gunship to Jump City. A few hours later, the gunship opens it's windows, making it able to look down to the City, and it changed drastically. There is no clear lower and upper town and the buildings of Jump City went bigger and more pretty. In the far distance, Jinx can see the Titans Tower. The ACE Chemicals headquarter added a few more wings at the left and right side, and the industrial district looks better than ever, and more clean. When the gunship lands, Jinx leaves it and finds herself in a little, covered outpost of the HIVE Academy near the industrial district.

"It's 1 PM now... at that time, Amelia and i always had free. I wonder if she got to the big Murakami High School... i'll guess i can try it." she thinks and starts walking. She removes her hairbands so that she doesn't look too weird. Fifteen minutes later she arrives in the streets of Jump City. There is something going on everywhere. People are talking, cars drive through the streets, stores are well visited and the vibe is really good in the town. She is wondering that she doesn't look weird. The weather gets bad though.

"Wow... no one thinks i look like crazy. Seems like the people doesn't mind anymore how you look like. Thanks, Titans, i guess..." she thinks. Five minutes later she arrives at the Murakami High School. She walks into the school and takes a look. Students are everywhere. It seems like she arrived at break time.

"Woah... every school is nothing compared with the HIVE Academy. I feel like the HIVE Academy is twenty times bigger than this High School. Pretty crazy..." she thinks. Jinx walks through the halls of the Academy and looks after bigger students who might know Amelia. When she finds one, she starts speaking, but it's too loud to hear anyone. There are just too many people. Instead, she decides to walk to the secretariat. She asks a student who just walks down the stairs.

"Excuse me? Where can i find the secretariat?" Jinx asks friendly.

"Oh, hey, just walk up the stairs and go left. Take the third door on your left then." the student says.

"Thank you!" she answers and walks up the stairs. While she walks to the secretariat, she hears from a few people who talk to each other that Amelia is indeed in the school, but also very infamous. Jinx arrives at the secretariat and knocks at the door three times.

"Come in!" she hears. Jinx opens the door and speaks with the secretary.

"Good day. What is it that leads you to our school?"

"Hello. I just wanted to ask if a "Amelia Crawford" visits your school. She is an old friend of mine and i just wanted to know where i could find her since we met each other ten years ago."

"I can take a look. Wait a second." the secretary says. The secretary takes a look at the computer and scrolls down, and indeed, Amelia is visiting the school.

"Well, you're lucky, she visits the school. She is in the ninth grade. You find the ninth grade at the other side of the school, it has a little garden. Maybe she is there." the secretary answers.

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" Jinx says and leaves the secretariat.

At the entrance hall she finds an sign. "Ninth & Tenth Grade" with a arrow. Jinx walks through the halls of the ninth and tenth graders till she finds the garden the secretary spoke of. Jinx finds a student who is listening to music and draws. She walks to her and speaks with her.

"Excuse me? Mind if i could ask you a little question?" Jinx asks. The student takes off the earphones.

"Of course."

"Do you know Amelia Crawford? I've heard she is pretty famous here. I'd like to talk with her."

"Infamous would be a better term, believe me. She is a real asshole to younger students. Normally she is in the corner on the other side of the garden and insults students with her clique. You better don't talk with her." the student answers.

"Hmm... don't worry, if something is wrong, i will fix it. Just you wait." Jinx says and walks to the corner, and indeed she sees a few girls which harass a little fifth grader. Suddenly, the fifth grade can flee.

"Stupid kids..." a girl from the group says.

"Amelia, it's cool. Maybe they will grow a brain, haha."

The girls laugh. Jinx can see Amelia laughing about the fifth grader. The fifth grade runs to Jinx and sees how Jinx is getting angry.

"Hey, wait, little boy." Jinx says. The fifth grader seems scared.

"Wh... who are you?!"

"Don't worry. I'll make them pay." Jinx says and walks over to Amelia and her group. Amelia and her group sees Jinx walking to them.

"Who the F are you?" one of the girls ask.

"The girl with the yellow hair. Is that Amelia?" Jinx asks, trying to not get angry.

"Yeah, and? Fuck off."

Jinx contract her eyebrows.

"What the hell happened to you? I can remember someone completely else when i look at you." she says. Amelia and her group starts laughing.

"Haha, what?"

The girls surround Jinx.

"We wanted to meet each other, but we couldn't because of... of an accident." Jinx explains.

"Wait... are... is that you, Ashley?"

"Amelia..."

Amelia runs to Ashley and hugs her, but Jinx looks cold and angry. She doesn't hug her.

"What happened to you? Where were you all the time? I was so scared i would never see you again!"

"I was scared too, you know?" Jinx says and takes a look around. "But obviously you stopped doing what we always wanted to do. We wanted to be heroes for the students, like Angels. The people you could ALWAYS trust."

"What are you talking about? Who cares about the others?!"

"I do."

"What? You are weird, Ashley, you know that? What happened that you look like you had an accident in chemistry class?!"

"Because I HAD an accident in chemistry class, you idiot!"

"What? Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Yes, you did understand me, Amelia. You better explain to me right now why you, as one of my best friends, became such an asshole to other people. Why did you insulted that fifth grader. He didn't do anything to harm you!"

"Hah!? What does it care you when my friends and i talk about some stupid idiots?"

"It cares a lot to me."

"Ashley, i feel like you aren't Ashley, but just another weirdo with a bad taste for fashion."

"Do i look like a normal girl? Do i look like Ashley?" Jinx asks angry. She walks to Amelia till she stands right in front of her, looking her deep in the eyes. Amelia is scared, and the girls don't know what to do.

"I left my Academy to meet my best friend. Just to see if at least you got to the High School. And do you want to know what i found?" she asks. A few girls of the group run to get help from a few boys.

"Wh... what...?" Amelia asks scared.

"I found you. A bitch who attacks little fifth graders. I knew someone who did that too when i was third grade. You know what i did to him? I almost killed him." Jinx threatens to Amelia. Amelia pushes Jinx away, and suddenly, two boys appear, holding Jinx's arms.

"You better watch out who you are talking with, Ash. Where were you? Ah... you know what, don't tell me, i bet it was a school for total idiots like you!"

"I was..."

Jinx kicks the two boys away...

"...from the..."

... and casts a hex on Amelia. Amelia gets hit by the hex and hurls into the wall behind her. She's bleeding. Jinx walks to her.

"...damn HIVE-Academy."

Jinx drags Amelia.

"I hoped you would be the old friend i always knew. The good hearted Amelia, which was an Angel for the other students. But i just found a bitch who doesn't care about anyone."

Jinx punches Amelia in the face several times, causing her nose to break. The boys attack Jinx, but Jinx dodges. Then she punches one of them in the face. She hit the boy so hard that he went unconscious. Amelia tries to run away, but Jinx prevents her from doing so.

The other boy drags a knife and tries to attack Jinx with it. Jinx dodges and vaporizes the knife with her mind. The boy gets scared and runs away. Then Jinx walks back to Amelia.

"Oh, now you're going to run, right?" Jinx asks angry. The people in the garden are scared and don't know what to do.

"What... was that... wha... what did you do to... me?" Amelia asks and looks at her bleeding shoulder. Jinx looks at Amelias shoulder.

"The Ashley you know is dead. She was dead the moment she saw you." Jinx says. She pushes Amelia away.

"And now you better hear me: Let the students alone and don't even think about harassing them. If i ever should find out you attack even one student, im going to find you. And then im not as nice as i am right now. Did i made myself clear enough, you bitch?" Jinx asks.

"I... i..." Amelia stutters.

"DID I MADE MYSELF CLEAR ENOUGH, AMELIA CRAWFORD?!" Jinx screams at her. Then she walks away.

"Yes! Yes, you did!" she says and starts crying. It starts raining.

"Ash..ley!" Amelia screams. Jinx turns her head to Amelia.

"I..im sorry."

Jinx doesn't answer and just walk away...

The evening...

Gizmo and Mammoth work in Gizmos room. They realize that they need a few screws. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. Mammoth walks out of Gizmos room and opens the door. It's Jinx. She doesn't look happy, in fact, she looks really cold and somehow sad.

"Wow... what happened, Jinx?"

"I... ugh... i need a break." she says quiet and walks into her room. She instantly closes the door. Gizmo walks out of his room.

"What's up with her?" Gizmo asks.

"I don't know. She walked in, said she need a break and then went into her room." Mammoth answers. They wait a few seconds, but nothing happens. Then they decide to walk back into their room...

During the night, Gizmo can hear something in Jinx's room.

"Ugh... what is wrong again?" he thinks and stands up. He walks out of his room. Then he goes to Jinx's door and listen. He can hear her sniffle. Gizmo knocks on the door. No answer. He waits a minute and knocks again.

"Go away." she says.

"Hey, it's me. I've heard something in your room. Is everything alright? Can i come in?" Gizmo asks.

"No."

Gizmo sighs. He walks to the kitchen and fills up some milk in a cup. Then he walks back to Jinx's door and decides to open it. When he opens the door, he can see Jinx sitting on her bed, looking down with her head. He sees a tear dropping down.

"Dude... what happened?" he asks and tries to look into her face.

"No...nothin... leave me alone."

*sigh* "You're crying. It's okay. Tell me. What happened?" he asks. Jinx doesnt answers. A few minutes passes by, then she suddenly starts speaking.

"I went to Jump City. I wanted to find an old friend of mine. Someone called Amelia. When i wasn't here in the Academy, she and i had one big dream: We always wanted to be like Angels for the other students. You know, the people you can always trust."

"And?"

"When i found her yesterday, she was completely different. She attacked a little fifth grader. That reminded me of us when we we're in third grade and Skully always harassed us. Then i found out she insults everyone."

"Did you talk with her?"

"Yes... i... i did more than that."

"What?"

"I... i've... she was insulting me and talked abo... about the other students... that she doesn't care anymore about them... and..."

"Wait here." Gizmo says and walks out. He wakes up Mammoth. Then both of them go back to Jinx, which is holding her hands on her face.

"Man... what happened?" Mammoth asks.

Mammoth and Gizmo sit down on Jinx's bed.

"... i just... i couldn't... i've almost kill, i, i... even with that much hate, she was a fri..." *starts crying*

"It's okay. You were angry."

"I... i was so angry... i couldn't even accept when... when she... said sorry."

Mammoth hugs Jinx. Gizmo thinks, then he suddenly walks out of the room.

"Hey, when the time is right we'll find her and then you can talk with her again."

Gizmo comes back ands hold a little box in his hands.

"Jinx, mind if you take a look?" he asks. Jinx looks at the box while tears drop down.

Gizmo opens the box. It's a little Amethyst stone in an Amulet.

"Is that...?"

"Well, yes, it's the Amulet you wanted last year for christmas. Mammoth and i went out to Jump City to get it while you were sick during holidays. We wanted to give you the Amulet for this year's christmas, but i guess it's better if we give it to you now." Gizmo explains and smiles. Jinx feels better though she still cries a little bit.

"Thanks, boys..."

"I'll put it on your table. You want us to stay here for a while?"

"No... i think it's good now. You can go back to sleep." she says. Mammoth and Gizmo walks out of the room.

"Good night" they say to her. She answers with "Good night" too. She looks at the Amulet for a while before she finally starts sleeping again.

Six months later christmas arrives, and of course also in the Academy. The mood got better, but a few months ago Jinx started to behave different. Gizmo and Mammoth watch her...

At the apartment

Gizmo and Mammoth make something to eat for evening. Then they hear how Jinx is doing something her room.

"What is she doing again?" Mammoth asks.

"I don't know, man. I don't mind though. Guess she's tidying up her room."

"Maybe a friend?"

"What the hell has a friend with tidying up the room to do?!"

"Yeah well, maybe she is looking for something.

"And who the hell should be her friend? She does have to be brave, these guys here in the Academy are weird. Well, we are weird too, so..." *starts laughing*

Mammoth smiles.

"Hehe, indeed. Wait. Did you just call me weird?"

"Erm... yep?" he says and smiles.

Mammoth makes a puzzled face.

"But for real now: You just have to take a look at how long relations hold in the Academy and you start vomiting too about that. Especially the dudes who think they could get everyone and then leave them three months later. Not even Skully is such an asshole. No one should break a girls heart, okay? That's not cool."

"I mean... he's not breaking hearts at least." Mammoth says.

"You... really? Did you just..."

"Hehehe."

"What did i do to deserve this?" Gizmo says quiet. Mammoth smiles.

"Anyway, you know that big stupid guy with that big gun and his white jacket? He always get's another girl after three months, but for some reason the people just don't mind. And if i estimated correctly, this week he leaves another girl."

"What a retard. For real now, this isn't cool. Im wondering why he's doing this." Mammoth says.

"I don't know. Im watching him for a few years already and even thought about telling it Brother Blood, but i guess he won't bother."

"Yeah, probably."

"That dude got a system, man. A real system when to leave a girl and get another one."

Suddenly, the door of Jinx's room opens.

"Hey boys, im away for the rest of the evening. Please don't lock up the door. See ya!" she says and walks out of the room.

"See you!" they say.

A few minutes later...

"I really feel like someth... oh wait!"

"What?!" Mammoth asks.

"I forgot my little drone device in the cafeteria."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well then, let's get it before the cafeteria is locked up."

Mammoth and Gizmo walk out of the apartment.

During christmas the students are much nicer to each other. Jinx meets See More, Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous in the entrance hall. Kyd Wykkyd talks to her. His voice is very calm.

"Merry Christmas, J!"

"Hey boys. What are you doing here?" Jinx asks. See More answers.

"We go to the christmas store in the hangar and get some things for our apartment. Wykkyd wants to get his horror movies, Billy some new video games and i just take a look around, maybe get a few books or something."

"Mammoth, Gizmo and i have to visit the store too. We'll do that tomorrow."

"We make sure to leave something for you guys." he answers and laughs. Then Billy talks.

"But we'll take the video games, okay?!" he says. Jinx smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, the video games, just take them." she says and giggles.

"So, what brings you here to the entrance hall?" Wykkyd asks curious.

"I just wanted to talk with a certain person about a little project for class."

"Who?"

"Ah, you don't know him."

"Oh well... make sure to introduce him to us, hehe." Wykkyd says.

"I will!" she says. Then Wykkyd, See More and Billy walk away.

"Pheww..." Jinx thinks. Then she continues walking. She takes the elevator to the upper Arboretums of the Academy. Then she walks through a hall and finally finds the Arboretum she was looking for. The door she searches for is one floor higher. Jinx walks up the stairs and then knocks on a door. A boy with a blue winter jacket opens the door.

"Hey sweetie." the boy says.

"Happy to see you, Kid Kold!" Jinx says and hugs him.

"So sorry that i wasn't able to be here sooner, had to tidy my room. So, you wanted to visit the cinema?"

"Oh yes, indeed! I bet you gonna love it!" Kid Kold says and laughs.

"Im pretty curious already." she answers. Kid Kold leaves his apartment and closes the door. Both of them walk through the whole academy in order to get to the hangar and take a flight to Jump City.

"Kid, you were interested in volcanism, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know that i have to visit every week the experimental area. They have a big gate which is guarded by several HIVE elite soldiers. They guard a freak'n volcano! There is lava everywhere, but it isn't hot or something."

"A volcano?! I always say it, these guys are crazy as hell. Im gonna leave the academy anyway, it's just to stupid for me to be here. Im not in the mood for people who like to go on my nerves, you know."

"I'll go with you." Jinx says.

"I would have wondered if you wouldn't." he says. They arrive in the entrance hall. Mammoth and Gizmo are in the entrance hall as well. Then Mammoth sees Jinx and Kid Kold. He talks to Gizmo.

"Isn't that the guy you talked about a few minutes ago? The dude who walks with Jinx." Mammoth says.

"Are you saying that... oh c'mon."

"Well, both of them walk together. Seems like they want to visit the hangar."

Jinx and Kid Kold take the elevator to the hangars.

"Mammoth? Why does Jinx don't know anything? And if yes, why is she walking with him?"

"I don't know?" Mammoth asks. Gizmo watches Jinx and Kid Kold, then he walks to the stairs.

"Ah, damn it, i don't need a meal today. Let's follow Jinx, i feel like this is going to end bad if we don't do anything."

Mammoth nods. Gizmo and Mammoth follow Jinx and Kid Kold to the hangars. They see how the pair takes the next transporter. Both students try to get to Jinx as fast as they can, but they aren't fast enough and have to see how the pair flies away.

"This isn't good. We'll have to get the next transporter as soon as possible!" Gizmo says...

Since the HIVE is always researching to make their equipment better, the gunships got new hover platforms and a new engine, which make them faster. Instead of two hours of flying to Jump City became a matter of a few minutes.

At the outpost, 15 minutes later...

Jinx and Kid Kold leave the gunship and walk to Jump City. The gunship flies back to the Academy two minutes later.

"Don't you want to say Good Bye when leaving the Academy?"

"Yeah, and i already thought of something cool. It's gonna be fun, at least for me. You will see what i mean."

"Okay?"

"Don't worry, i'll show it to you later. It's gonna be... exceptional!"

Jinx nods. Snow falls and everywhere in the city are the lights on. In the distance you can hear christmas themed music. There aren't as much cars as usually and the people on the streets wear winter jackets. Jinx wears a black winter jacket with violet stripes. A few minutes later, Gizmo and Mammoth arrive with another transporter and run down to the city, though they don't know where to search for Jinx. Gizmo talks to Mammoth.

"Hear me out, i don't want to act like an idiot but we'll have to make sure JInx leaves that guy. We'll make that guy talk, and if he don't, we're going to show Jinx that he is definetly a imposter."

"Sounds like a plan. And... how do we find them?"

"Well... i didn't thought about that to be honest."

"Oh good. Well then, we'll better hurry up!"

Both students run down to the city.

Five minutes later...

Kid Kold and Jinx arrive at the cinema, then he talks to her.

"Im gonna let you decide which movie we're watching."

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"Completely sure."

"Okay."

Jinx looks at the movie posters and thinks. Kid Kold looks impatient, but Jinx is too focused on the posters to notice that. Gizmo and Mammoth are in the city and look around. Then Gizmo takes out a prototype device.

"What are you doing?" Mammoth asks.

"I've manipulated Jinx's and your communicator and added a tracking device. If we're lucky my little friend shows us where she is, IF she took the communicator with her. If not, well, the communicator will explode. In both cases we will know where she is."

"And you're sure that nothing will happen?"

"No."

Mammoth swallows. Gizmo presses a little button on the device. A few seconds later you can hear little sound and signals on the monitor.

"Oh, it worked. She's at the next corner. Let's go!"

Gizmo and Mammoth run to her. Jinx notices something is wrong with her communicator, and when she takes him out of her little bag, she is confused because there is nothing suspicious to see.

"Weird..."

She puts the communicator away. When she turns around to Kid Kold, he speaks with another girl.

"Kid, how about a horror movie?" Jinx asks.

Kid Kold looks at Jinx and has to smile. Then he suddenly starts laughing, but she doesn't know why.

"You know, Lucky, i've just thought about something really funny."

"Like what?"

"About what i told you a few minutes ago. That "Surprise. You want to see it now?"

"Erm... sure, why not?"

"Good. Just close your eyes."

Jinx closes her eyes. Gizmo and Mammoth arrive at the cinema and see Kid Kold holding a water balloon.

"Is that a water balloon!?" Mammoth asks.

Kid Kold uses a little needle to destroy the balloon above Jinx's head. The water releases and falls down on Jinx, which is fatal combined with the low temperature. Jinx jumps up when she feels the water on her skin, and if this wasn't enough, Kid Kold takes out a Ice grenade and throws it on Jinx, which paralyzes her. Kid Kold is laughing, while Jinx can't move due to the grenade. Gizmo and Mammoth run to both of them, and especially Gizmo is really angry.

*laughs* "THIS is what i meant! What's up, Lucky? Why that cold face, huh?" he asks and smiles. Jinx can't answer.

"You know, you're not my kind of girl, hence why im just gonna leave you here in the open. Don't worry, just wait two hours and then you can walk..."

Suddenly, a little rocket flies to Kid Kold and hits him. He falls down and then sees Gizmo and Mammoth running to him.

"Hey, you damn retard! How did you liked that?!" Gizmo screams to Kid Kold.

"Oh, seems like you're idiotic friends came with us. Time to leave. Have a nice day, Lucky!" he says. Then he laughs and runs away. Kid Kold takes his gun from his back and starts shooting at Gizmo, while Mammoth is trying to free Jinx.

"Alright, Jinx, hold out, im going to help you!" Mammoth says.

Gizmo is flying with his jetpack and attacks Kid Kold. He dodges his attacks and fires another rocket at him, but Kid Kold is able to hit the rocket with a shot from his cryo rifle and makes the rocket fall down.

"So you like to destroy girl's hearts, right?!" Gizmo screams to him.

"Nice and fun challenge, you know, little dwarf?" Kid Kold answers. Kid Kold jumps on the roof of a car and climbs up on the balcony of a house. Gizmo fires another rocket and hits the house. Kid Kold however is able to flee in the last moment through making a little ice platform he can jump on. Then he shoots on Gizmo, but again, no hit. Kid Kold is climbing up till he gets to the roof of a house. Gizmo fires another rocket and hits Kid Kold. Kid Kold falls down in an alley. Gizmo takes a look at the alley from above, but Kid Kold was able to run away.

"God. Damn. It. He got away... ffff..." he thinks and flies back to Jinx.

When Gizmo arrives at the cinema, he finds Mammoth holding an unconcious Jinx in his arms.

"Oh, damnit, that's not good. We'll have to get back to the academy as soon as possible!" Gizmo says.

Mammoth runs with Gizmo to the outpost, and after a few local medics help Jinx stabilizing her, they fly back to the academy...

Two weeks later...

Gizmo and Mammoth notice that Jinx almost stopped talking. She makes an focused, but cold and a little bit terrifying look when she walks through the halls of the academy. A few students - especially the class mates - don't want to bother her. Mammoth watches her and talks with Gizmo. Jinx can hear them.

"You think this is gonna end?" Mammoth asks.

"I don't know. This is going on for two weeks already."

"Jinx?" Gizmo asks.

Jinx looks at them but doesn't answer.

"You wanted to watch the horror movie with us...?"

Jinx nods.

"Erm... when shall we watch the movie?"

Jinx shrugs with her shoulders.

"Hmm..."

"It's cool Mammoth. She needs a rest."

Jinx sighs...

More weeks pass by, but her mood didn't got better. While Gizmo and Mammoth are in a good mood, Jinx still makes a cold look. She doesn't talk a lot anymore. However, it doesn't make them unable to become the best students of the Academy during that time. One year later, in the last school year, they are ordered to Brother Bloods office. They use the stairs to go up.

"So what do you guys think Brother Blood want's from us?" Mammoth asks.

"I don't know, i guess it's again something like "Please, can you try some of my new weapons, my HIVE soldiers are way too stupid for them." Gizmo says.

Jinx doesn't answer. They arrive at Brother Bloods office, and the guards open the door. Brother Blood sits on his chair.

"Hello. Sit down."

The three students sit down at the big table.

"You know that you are the best student's the Academy ever saw. Because of that i will give you a task, which will takes everything from you. I don't expect you to fulfill this task, but i expect you to prove yourself in a real fight." Brother Blood says. Then he walks around them.

"Do you know a man called "Slade?"

"Yes. That's the famous mercenary." Mammoth says.

"Exactly. Slade is a good friend of mine and he fulfilled several assignments for us. Two days ago i received a message from him. He is in Jump City because of an personal mission, and he want's to eliminate the Teen Titans. A risky plan if you ask me, but he wanted to know if we have some people who could take on with the Titans. Since i know my soldiers are too weak for this, i chose you. You will get additional information about the Titans soon. I guarantee you that if you should fail at finishing this task, we will bring you back to the Academy safe. The Titans won't get you. But before going to Slade, you have to show him that you are worth his attention. Go to the gym and wait till i arrive so we can start immediatly. Dismissed."

Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth leave Brother Bloods office.

"Erm... and... wow, this is pretty heavy stuff right now. Damn, we're working for Slade, guys! That mercenary is freaking terrifying, even Jinx will be scared!" Gizmo says.

Jinx frowns.

"Believe me you never saw that guy, but the way he looks like... and his voice... and his weird headquarter..." Gizmo says.

"What he says!" Mammoth adds.

Jinx smiles.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Gizmo asks Jinx.

"Causing some bad luck when we take out these Titans..." she says quiet...

At this moment everything that happens in "Final Exam" is happening here as well. Instead of getting imprisoned by the Titans, they are able to flee with the help of an teleporter they received by Brother Blood. Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth get teleported back to the entrance hall of the HIVE Academy. Ashamed they walk back into Brother Bloods office. The HIVE headmistress is talking with Brother Blood when they arrive.

"No, this is inacceptable!" the headmistress says to Brother Blood. Brother Blood notices the presence of his three students.

"Hello students." Brother Blood says. The headmistress seems very angry, but doesn't say a word.

"Im pretty surprised about how you were able to beat the Titans in a fight. I am going to be honest: If someone would have asked me if you three would be able to beat the Titans in a fight, i would have said no. You taught me that it would be different. Im very proud of you.

All of the three students look very surprised.

"But we failed?" Gizmo says.

"Yes, you did. But you proved that you were able to beat the Titans in..."

The HIVE headmistress screams at them and looks at their leader, Jinx.

"Slade gave you ONE easy task and YOU weren't able to accomplish it. You will get punished for this! You can't imagine how much shame you brought over the HIVE Academy!"

Brother Blood tries to stop her but she still screams at them. Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth look at the headmistress angry.

"Oh really, i don't mind." Jinx says.

"You don't mind? Alright, i am going to make the council choose you as an test subject for the experimental area, and i am going to..."

Brother Blood stands up from his chair.

"... choose which experiment is going to be the most painful for you. And then nobody... ARGH!"

Suddenly, the eyes of the HIVE headmistress become totally red. She turns her head to Brother Blood, who is very angry.

"I've noticed several times you are making a bad, bad job, headmistress. I've heard from several colleagues that you aren't able to keep your temperament for yourself. And now you prove it to me. YOU really think you could threaten my students? You really want to degrade the best students of the HIVE Academy to test subjects?!"

Brother Blood breathes for air, and you can feel that his words are full of fury.

"You just shown me that you are the wrong person for this job. You aren't even able to stay neutral when students fail during a task. Soldiers!"

Two HIVE soldiers walk into the room.

"The HIVE headmistress just said she wanted to become a test subject for the experimental area. Would you be so kind and lead her to the next test chamber for "Military Sciences? Let's see how much plasma shots we need to make her become quiet."

Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth get goosebumps when they heard "plasma shots." The guards lead the headmistress to the experimental area. Brother Blood calms down.

"Pardon my words, i didn't intend to scare you. But i didn't want you to feel bad because an incompetent person wasn't able to hold it's temperament."

Brother Blood sits down and fills a cup with water. Then he drinks a little bit and continues talking.

"Anyway, you prove me that you are my best students. Of course, it's disappointing that you failed to hold the tower, but the fact that you beat the Titans and conquered their tower is enough for me and for Slade. Im pretty sure about that. For this reason, you can participate in Council meetings and, what might be more important, if you wish to we will send you a few HIVE soldiers to your apartment which will give you the meal you wish to. Believe me, it's great." he says and laughs.

"Also, Gizmo and Mammoth, you both can visit the experimental area as well if you wish to. That's everything. You can go now." Brother Blood says. The three students leave the room, but suddenly, Brother Blood talks to Jinx.

"Jinx? Can i talk with you in private for a moment?"

Jinx walks to Brother Blood.

"There is something i have to tell you."

"Yes?"

"When the time is right, i will ask you to trust me, no matter what you should think of me in that very moment. What i am going to say is probably going to be very important for you."

"What is it about?"

"I... i can't tell you. You're not ready for it. Soon. Good night, Jinx."

"Good night." she says and leaves the room confused...

A few more weeks pass by. The people in the Academy are wondering where the headmistress is, but only Brother Blood, the three students and the HIVE soldiers and scientists know what happened to her. Brother Blood is shocked about the Titans defeating Slade. The three students however get another task by Brother Blood, where they have to rob the Perez Bank of Jump City. And as already known, they get defeated by the Titans, while the Titans find out the location of the Academy. Three more days pass by.

Gizmo works with Mammoth on a little robot. Gizmo is searching for the right hardware, while Mammoth tries to figure out what the little robot can do.

"So... what will the robot do when he's done?"

"When the robot is done he will clean up our rooms. And then, we finally don't have to use the brooms anymore!"

"And when the doors are closed?"

"Then he has to open them?"

"But he doesn't have hands. How should he get them open?"

"Well... he could... maybe ram them, or... erm..."

Mammoth smiles.

"Okay, maybe i need a few more parts." Gizmos whispers to himself.

Jinx walks out of the experimental area and arrives the entrance hall, where she waits for Gizmo and Mammoth. Ten minutes later, the bell rings and students go to the cafeteria. Jinx looks around and sees her friends walking to her.

"There you are." she says.

"Hey. Man, you look pretty happy today."

"Kinda. Not as bad as usual today."

"Let's get some food!" Mammoth says.

When they are about to go to the table they always sit at, they see a big student with tanktop and muscles like Mammoth. Mammoth is impressed.

"Who the hell is that?" Gizmo asks the other two.

"He looks like me." Mammoth says.

Jinx walks to him. Gizmo and Mammoth follow her.

After a few problems arriving at the Academy, the new student, Stone - and therefore Cyborg - settles down in the Academy and gets an apartment for two persons next to the apartment Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth live in. Cyborg befriends with the three. The three students visit Cyborg sometimes, especially Jinx. A few days later someone knocks at Cyborgs door, and when he opens the door, he find Jinx.

"Jinx?"

"Hey Stone. Mind if i walk in?" she asks.

"Of course, come in."

Jinx walks into Cyborgs apartment.

"So i wanted to ask you something..."

"Really? What?"

"Every year is a prom in the Academy for the students which leave the Academy this year. I... well... i wanted to ask you if you would go with me."

"Hmm... well... you don't even know if i can dance."

"Don't worry, im not good in dancing either, so whatever." she says and giggles. Cyborg laughs.

"Well then, sure, why not? Sounds fun if you ask me."

"Really?"

"Sure, better than sitting around in the apartment." he smiles. Jinx jumps up because of that.

"Cool! Well... erm, if you don't have a suit you have to visit the tailor in the hangar. The prom starts tomorrow, meet me at the entrance hall then." she says and leaves his room.

Cyborg sighs.

"I shouldn't do that. Im not here for dancing, im here for infiltrating..."

The next day, at the evening...

The entrance hall is empty, but the cafeteria is full of students. You can hear music. Jinx - in a violet ball dress - waits for Stone. Two minutes later he arrives.

"Oh hey, there you are!" Jinx says happy.

"I couldn't let you wait." Cyborg answers.

Jinx and Cyborg walk into the cafeteria. The tables and chairs were moved into another room and a lot of students are dancing. Even a disco ball hangs on the ceiling. A few HIVE soldiers act as DJ's. Right now, "Crazzee Boi" of Sara Choi is running.

Jinx and Cyborg are both surprised how good the mood is. Behind the DJ's are a few teachers and of course, Brother Blood, who talk to each other right now. Jinx looks at them and is surprised when she sees Brother Blood is actually in a really good mood.

"Woah. Even Brother Blood is in a good mood."

"Even?"

"He always looks serious, you know? Well, sometimes he also tells a joke." she says. Cyborg laughs.

"Well, you like to dance then?" Cyborg asks.

"Of course!" Jinx answers.

Jinx and Cyborg walk onto the platform and start dancing. Even though they aren't that good in dancing, they make a lot of decent moves and it's clearly to see that they have fun. A lot of the students watch them dancing, and Brother Blood even smiles when watching them. In the background, See More and Kyd Wykkyd talk to each other.

"Well, you wanted to dance with Jinx..." See More says.

Wykkyd nods.

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"I don't know, maybe i was just lazy or something..."

"Don't worry. You can always ask her. Seems like she likes dancing."

"Yeah... *sighs*"

"I wonder where Billy is."

Suddenly, the door is kicked open and Billy runs to the platform while screaming.

"AAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH HELP!" he screams.

"There he is." Wykkyd answers.

The students look at Billy who looks pretty scared. Then Billy falls down on the ground and looks up to Cyborg and Jinx.

"Oh, THERE YOU ARE! Erm... Jinx?"

"Erm... Billy?" she asks.

"I should tell you from Skully that you got a problem."

"Why?"

Skullys Group walks into the cafeteria. Most of the students continue dancing, but Jinx, See More, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy and Cyborg can see Skully getting closer to them.

"Seems like we're going to have a fight." See More says.

Skully walks through the students and finds Jinx. He screams after her.

"The Wicked Witch! There you are!" Skully says angry.

"Who is that?" Cyborg asks Jinx.

"Someone who doesn't like me." Jinx answers.

"Oh you think you're funny am i right? You destroyed my image in the Academy! Now i look like a total loser!"

"Only a loser?"

Skully walks to Jinx and forms his hand to a fist, then he attacks her. Jinx dodges. Cyborg, Kyd Wykkyd and See More attack his group. A few HIVE soldiers notice the fight and go to Brother Blood.

"Commander, a few students are fighting. Any orders?"

Brother Blood watches the students fighting.

"I want you to clear the floor until only the fighting students are left."

"What?" a teacher asks.

"You heard me. Clear the floor."

"Understood."

A group of soldiers walk to the floor and clear the floor, while the students are fighting. Gizmo and Mammoth realize that there is a fight going on, and they start attacking the group as well. Jinx knows that she shouldn't use hexes while the students are present, hence why she has to fight with her fists. When Skully tries to kick Jinx, she dodges again and jumps over him. Then she kicks him into his back. Skully takes a few steps back and then tries to ram her. Jinx jumps away. Cyborg hits Skully in the face, causing him to fall down. Then he gets attacked by another group member. However, Kyd Wykkyd helps him.

"Thanks.. erm...?"

"The name's Wykkyd!"

Gizmo throws are glue grenade on the floor to make the enemy he's fighting with unable to move, in which he succeeds. Mammoth takes up the group member and throws him to another one. Both of the members lie down on the floor. Billys is cloning himself and then overwhelm both of them, so they couldn't stand up anymore. See More tries to attack another group member, but since he can't fight, he can't do much. Wykkyd teleports to Jinx to help her fighting against Skully. Skully however is fully focused on beating Jinx. He's able to take Jinx's arm before she can dodge him. He tries to break the arm, but suddenly, Wykkyd appears on his left side and attacks him. Skully let's off and falls down. Jinx attacks Skully, but he kicks the Witch away and attacks Wykkyd. Wykkyd tries to teleport away, but is taken by Skully. Skully tries to choke Wykkyd, while the other group members of Skully get beaten up.

"Wait! Don't do him anything, Skully!" Jinx begs.

"Oh, now you are scared, huh?!" he says and presses more. Wykkyd can't do anything, not even teleport.

"Let him off!" she says and raises her arm.

"No chance, little bitch!"

See More approaches from behind and attacks Skully. Skully presses harder on Wykkyds throat but is stopped by See More who prevents him from killing Wykkyd. However, Wykkyd gets kicked in the back by Skully, then falls down and is breathing for air, while See More is able to let Skully fall down. Jinx runs to Wykkyd, while See More punches Skully in the face.

"You damn stupid moron, when im done with you i..." See More says and repeatedly punches Skully in the face. Skully punches back, hitting See Mores Eye, which desorientates him. See More stands up and can't see a lot but Skully who stands up.

Jinx however is trying to help Wykkyd.

"Is everything okay!? Wykkyd?!" she asks concerned. Wykkyd is trying to say something but she can see that his throat looks extremely red.

"Damn. I'll get you out of here, the medics will help you!" Jinx says and helps Wykkyd. Wykkyd nods and tries to breath air. Skully attacks See More and is so brutal that it could kill See More.

"Im going to let him pay for this, Wykkyd. You better walk to the soldiers."

Wykkyd nods and walks to the soldiers.

"Hey, Skully, you idiot!"

Skully looks at Jinx.

"You came to beat me, not See More!" she says.

Skully is angry.

"Oh yeah, that's right! So you even want to get a broken nose, huh?!"

"Try it!" she says. Skully runs to Jinx and suddenly draws a knife. Jinx takes a look around, then suddenly raises her arm.

"Good night, asshole!" she screams to Skully and fires multiple hexes on him. Skully hurls several metres away, into the record player. The music stops. Skully get's an electric shock, while the DJ's are panicked. Skully stands up, though he clearly can't fight anymore, and takes a gun from the floor one of the DJ's lost. Jinx vaporizes his gun through her mind. Skully is confused and sees how Jinx is running to him. He tries to dodge but eventually gets punched really hard into his face by Jinx. Skully is almost unconscious and looks up to Jinx.

"Why... can't i kill... you?" he asks. Jinx kicks him into his face and makes him unconscious. The two remaining group members see the unconscious Skully and try to flee, but the HIVE soldiers stop them from doing so. Two medics help Wykkyd. Only Jinx, Cyborg, Mammoth, Gizmo, See More and Billy are left on the floor.

HIVE soldiers appear and secure the entrance to the cafeteria and take the unconscious people away. Brother Blood walks on the floor and starts talking.

"I didn't expect Skully to appear in the cafeteria today. Apologies. However, im very proud that these brave students were able to beat this intruder to prevent him causing more harm. I think that's worth an applaude." he says and starts applauding. The other students applaude as well...

The days passes by and the students talk about what happened that evening. After that, the Academy get's attacked by the Titans and of course, Jinx finds out that Stone is in truth Cyborg. They flee with Brother Blood from the Academy in an outpost inside the other mountain. The experimental area however sustains...

After a short flight, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth and Brother Blood leave a gunship which was able to flee. Students, soldiers and teachers are everywhere when they arrive. They can also see See More, Kyd Wykkyd and Billy. Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth walk to them, while Jinx is sitting down on a near bench.

"Hey guys, are you okay?" Mammoth asks.

"Kinda. Billy and i are fine, but Wykkyd can't talk anymore. The Titans destroyed the equipment he needed to talk. It was in the hospital and today the medics would have helped him getting back his voice."

"Wow... that's really hard man." Gizmo says. Wykkyd shrugs with his shoulders.

Suddenly, Jinx destroys a table.

"Bad Luck. Bad Luck. Bad Luck. Bad Luck..." she whispers to herself angry.

"What the hell?!" Billy asks.

"Don't talk to her. She just found out Stone is Cyborg." Mammoth says.

Brother Blood appears and speaks to the six, while Private HIVE is next to him.

"Hello students. I want you all to come with me." he says. The students follow Brother Blood till they arrive in a little council room, where all teachers are. It seems like the table in the middle of the room got an holographic projector as well. Brother Blood sits down on his chair.

"Students. What happened a few minutes ago was... surprising. In case the HIVE Academy get's invaded by intruders, we built an outpost a few kilometres from Jump City away. The outpost itself isn't very hidden, but safe. Since the Academy got destroyed, the outpost has been activated and i want you all to be in there. This outpost is your new home and your headquarter. I give you one task in exchange for that..."

The projector starts. It's the HIVE-Tower.

"Destroy. The. Titans!"

SUDDENLY!

Jinx screams when she wakes up.

Presence, the Titans Tower of Jump City

"No! No! *breathes* NO! I can... i can't, i... i can't do this anymore." she says. Jinx stands up slowly. She looks out of the window and sees the Juvenile Correction Facility, the prison of Jump City. Kid Flash opens the door and talks to Jinx.

"What happened, Jinx?" he asks concerned.

Jinx turns her head around.

"I... i had a nightmare, i think... oh well. I have birthday today. Maybe it's because of that."

"I know. Happy birthday..."

"Th... thanks."

"Should i stay here? You were pretty loud."

"No. Everything is okay. It was just a nightmare, i think."

"Okay. Tell me if you can't sleep, okay?"

"I will. But you better sleep now..."

Kid Flash nods and walks out of the room. Jinx looks again out of the window.

"Sorry boys..."


End file.
